1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a locking and ejecting device, and more particularly to a locking and ejecting device for a removable module in a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computers have come into general use with the advances in electronics technology in recent years. They are commonly called notebook or subnotebook computers, which are small enough to carry. As portable computers have increased in sophistication and decreased in size, efforts have been made to increase the amount of stored data and the number of peripheral devices. One technique for more space-efficiently containing electronic modules is to supply an internal bay within the portable computer. The electronic modules can be installed for usage by the portable computer system, and then removed, allowing for connection of other electronic modules.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of removable modules for a portable computer is shown. In order to provide greater flexibility in the operation of a portable computer system, it is often desirable to incorporate several removable modules 12 into the system by supplying an internal bay 100 within the portable computer 10. The internal bay 100 can flexibly receive different removable modules 12, such as a media module 120, a floppy disk drive 122, a CD ROM drive 124, an extra battery 126, and a hard disk drive 128. Further, many applications permit the removable module to be interchanged for reasons of data security, backup purposes or for expanding a system.
Since space in a portable computer is at a premium, little space is available for the mechanisms for retaining and ejecting the removable modules. Consequently, what is needed for removable design is reliable installation and easy and safe removal of the removable module under space and height constraints. Furthermore, simple structure of removable design is beneficial for the mass production and assembling and prevents the removable module from getting stuck during the installation or removal of the removable module.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a locking and ejecting device for a removable module in a portable computer. The simple structure of the locking and ejecting device can secure the removable module for usage and easily remove the removable module for interchange. Besides, it is provided with the hot-plug function to avoid unsafe removal of the removable module.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a locking and ejecting device for a removable module in a portable computer having an internal bay, wherein the removable module is insertable into and removable from the internal bay of the portable computer. The locking and ejecting device includes a latch mechanism, a hot-plug controller, and a remove mechanism. The latch mechanism coupled to the internal bay is for locking the removable module in an assembled position. The hot-plug controller formed on the latch mechanism is for switching off a power unit before removing the removable module. The remove mechanism coupled to the internal bay is for or removing the removable module from the assembled position to disassembled position after the latch mechanism unlocks the removable module.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.